Things I Wish to Say
by simulacraryn
Summary: [Following 'Marry Me' and 'Swipes and Dates' - Multi Chaptered Drabble Set] After Trowa and Heero's wedding, Relena and the girls agree to a get together. A mysterious quote written within a gift from the often outspoken politician makes the girls question just what exactly is Relena hiding and just how much she is keeping from them.
1. Girl Time

[Drabble] - This continues off from Marry Me? and Swipes and Dates. You really don't need to read them to get a feel of it, but, this may turn into another series of drabbles from a friendship point. This was also inspired by a picture graydama sent me on tumblr:

dashboard/blog/simulacraryn/144854454898

Trowa and Heero's wedding had been a wonderful thing a few weeks ago. After the events leading to and after the wedding had subsided, the girls had been buzzing to get together. Hilde had agreed that they should all get together, with Relena announcing she would be glad to host everyone in her town house. It'd been a wonderful event, each lady providing something to their gathering. But it'd been to Hilde's surprise that Relena had hired a photographer for the occasion and had one of her many friends, a start-out fashion designer bring over some samples of clothes he wanted people to try on.

The girls gathered around the various options of clothing, with Hilde grinning at Une's dislike for 'bralettes that barely held her tits in'.

It felt natural to spend time like this, something none of the ladies ever got to do thanks to increasing work schedules and hardly any time on the same place. So in the end, when the photographer handed out the pictures to each woman, Relena smiled.

It'd been Noin, after turning hers over, to find Relena's ornate writing and the words scribbled by the Vice Foreign Minister:

"Enjoy the little things, for one day you may look back and realize they were the big things." - Robert Brault

It'd been the often brutally honest Dorothy to break the silence amongst the girls, with her hand outstretched against the window: "Relena…are you trying to tell us something here?"

Relena offered simply a smile the never quite reached her eyes. - "Yes…I will, before the press conference next week. But not today, today I get to enjoy my friends."

The girls each shared a look, wondering just what sort of news would Relena share with them.


	2. Live Streams

Based on post/145031760400/photo-prompt-ahsimwithsake and a follow up to the previous chapter.

Sitting at the stoop of his modest house in Amarillo, Texas where he'd been stationed by Preventers during the latest training session he was hosting, Duo gripped unto his phone as if it was a lifeline. The internet was exploding, trying to catch a live stream of Relena's major speech. It'd been weeks since she'd gotten the girls together and weeks since he'd last seen her. Come to think of it, Duo made mental note that Relena had looked gaunt, her skin hanging off places as she'd lost major weight. He attributed it to work related stress, but now that the feeling sank in the pit of his stomach...

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The host's voice broke through his phone on a spotty reception he barely managed - "And now with us, Foreign Minister Darlian."

Duo's stomach somersaulted, it's contents threatening to spill on the sidewalk. It wasn't like him to be anxious, but now that he saw Relena on television - he felt this huge boulder on his very shoulders. So fragile, almost as if he'd been truly missing on so much in her life. "Thank you, Mr. Barnes and thank you, Citizens of the World."

Even in the face of whatever was bothering her, in Duo's eyes, she seemed fierce and determined. But the way her hands gripped at the podium, begging for strength and for health made for a frightening sight. "I wish I came to you with better news, but I'm not one to lie to my people. For months, I've been waging my own battle against a debilitating illness."- The mere words said by Relena made Duo gag. Memories flooded him, of Solo and all the others in L2 who died during his youth. He wondered if it was such a lethal illness plaguing Relena? But the wry, weak smile over her face also made him question it all. He promises himself, to guard her in ways unseen. She was the closest thing he had to a sister in this life and he wondered just how Quatre was handling the news. Odds were he knew and encouraged her speech.

"It isn't something physical," - Her voice echoed in Duo's ears -"But it is something that could potentially kill me if I don't take care of myself."

Words like depression and bulimia began being thrown around, anxiety and various other ailments that according to Relena, went hand in hand. Duo's jaw dropped, how could it be that the paragon of confidence had been so troubled?

"Oh Lennie..." He whispers, as numbers for help places crop up on the screen. He turns off the speech, pulling up his text screen and typing out a mere sentence: I love you. before sending it in her direction.


End file.
